


Graffiti

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (minor) blood play, (minor) pain kink, Biting, Come play, M/M, Marking, Tattoo Kink, Wincest - Freeform, cross dressing, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like to be covered in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN #1: Inspired by Kat Graham’s song “Put Your Graffiti On Me” which immediately makes me think of hotdirtyfilthysweet Wincest. Thanks also to dimeliora for the very quick beta!
> 
> AN #2:Birthday surprise for alphamishka1508

Sam really couldn’t be blamed for what happened less than five minutes after Dean showed up at the bar.

They’d gone separately.It was a hustling kind of night, so Sam was on for darts.He’d been there about an hour, dimpled smile and slight Texas drawl winning all the ladies to his side, and being so just “one of the guys” with his boyish charm that the locals hadn’t even minded losing to him.

He’d made his required half and then some, so he had plunked himself down near enough to the pool tables to be able to watch Dean work his own brand of Winchester magic.He had a slight buzz going from the tequila shots he’d had earlier.Pulling on a cold beer and handling the requisite flirting that came with the territory, he waited for Dean’s swaggered entrance that was bound to get them into trouble.

Twenty minutes later and another beer in Sam almost choked on a swallow as the bar door opened and a girl walked in.Well.Judging from the looks said girl was attracting, it was obvious that no one knew that was Dean Winchester except for his brother Sam.Guys were giving Dean the sexy up and down once over, and girls were whispering to each other.And Sam could feel the blood rush south and heat up, desire pooling in his gut.

Now this thing between them was still very new, less than six months in, and they’d done all the typical stuff you would expect new lovers horny as hell to have experimented with already.Handjobs, blowjobs, rimming, barebacking, some light bondage, some very light D/s play because neither could decide which they liked more.They both topped and bottomed.

A few weeks ago, they had both gotten blotto drunk and confessed fantasies.It seemed they shared some kinks, and that wasn’t really surprising given Sam’s early education about sex came from watching Dean on the sly or reading the magazines Dean had until he’d gone to Stanford.Then they’d both had their own independent experiences, Dean’s on the never ending road and Sam’s more collegiately affiliated.Men or women, they both were pretty open in their own sexuality and always had been.Sam pulled away from the brunette bombshell who’d kept trying to crawl into his lap for most of the evening.He was up and off the barstool so fast she almost fell over.

Hot damn.

Dean was wearing a denim jean jacket with matching miniskirt that hugged his hips and ass in all the right places.High heeled pink chucks on his feet…and he’d shaved.His hair was spiked into some kind of rocker girl look, and he was wearing make-up.His lips were in a perfect pink glossy pout.Now Dean could pull off the girl look – if someone didn’t look too closely or for too long.

And Sam didn’t want anyone looking too long at what he was about to take out back and completely wreck.

Dean gave a small knowing smile when he saw Sam leave the pushy brunette and the bar and head towards him; he turned and walked out the door, sashaying his hips so his ass swayed.He knew how to do the runway walk like any model and did so, making sure every eye in the place was glued to him.

Stepping outside he took a deep breath, excited as to how the evening was going to go.Sam apparently really was pretty into it and he thought maybe they’d both be too sore tomorrow to do much more than eat carryout and watch bad TV movies.He hoped anyway.

He didn’t get more than half a minute of fresh air before Sam had slammed him up against the brick wall of the building, feeling those large hands slide along his smooth thigh before running those long slender fingers under the short skirt he’d worn.

“Dean,” breathed Sam, voice already raw with passion.Dean looked up to see Sam’s eyes locked on his, desire clearly written.

“Hey Sammy,” replied Dean, licking his lips, letting the strawberry scent linger in the air right under Sam’s nose, as Sam leaned his head against Dean’s collarbone.

Sam gave a moment to pause and drink in the glory of Dean, the smell of the lip-gloss and the body wash and the smoothness of Dean’s legs, traveling up over the skirt to graze along his midriff right underneath the cropped top he wore beneath the denim jacket.He nosed into Dean’s neck and began planting small wet kisses under his ear and along the jawline, working down to the hollow of his throat.

“Dean, you dressing up so pretty for me, so everyone looks at you.You oughta know this ain’t the safest place for us to do that.Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love it, but it’s dangerous here, in this kind of public.This could be a bad habit to take up.”

“I’ll risk being your bad habit babe.And it won’t always be me, remember?I can’t wait til you shave _your_ legs and put on a skirt to flaunt your ass, little brother.”Dean sighed and moved closer into Sam’s space, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling them tighter together.He licked around Sam’s ear and whispered, hot breath over chilled flesh, “Want you to mark me up, Sammy.Show me I’m yours.Leave your name on my body, paint me in come, tag me in bites.Consider me your personal blank canvas and cover me in your graffiti.”

Sam pulled away from Dean with a growl and his eyes were completely blown.Mmmm, but Dean liked it when Sam manhandled him and got rough and he knew Sam loved being given control to be in charge.The being in public part was more Dean’s fetish, but Dean knew they’d both get off plenty tonight.

Dean stumbled after Sam as he was pretty much dragged around to the back of the bar, down the alley past the large trash dumpsters.It was mostly dark, a single fluorescent bulb over the back door to the Jolly Frog.

Sam threw Dean up against the wall again, removing his own jacket as Dean caught his breath.“You wanna be my canvas, Dean?I’m gonna create a work of art tonight then.”His eyes glittered, and he leaned into Dean and captured those glossy pouty lips in a searing kiss, smearing glittery pink between them as he inhaled the strawberry scent and licked into Dean’s mouth, mapping out every dip and groove.

Dean moaned in response, letting his body go lax against Sam.He’d been waiting since their night of drunken confessions for this, and was eager.

Sam peeled off Dean’s denim jacket, keeping him tight against the wall and rucking up the thin gauzy shirt Dean wore underneath.He licked and nibbled across Dean’s belly, his large hands roaming all over the warm skin.Dean’s abs were just as built as Sam’s, but he had a very small layer of softness there Sam loved to touch and squeeze.Sam ended up ripping the shirt apart to get it off, and Dean gave a small chuckle as Sam latched onto a nipple, working his tongue over the bud.

As Sam sucked small bruises onto his chest and around his heart, Dean managed to get his fingers between them to undo the buttons on the skirt and begin wiggling it down his body.He’d gone commando, no surprise to Sam, but he’d also shaved there too.His precome felt slick against his skin and Dean tried to slowly jack his cock before Sam stopped him.His brother moved down his body with a feline grace, nibbling on hipbones, licking a path towards his cock that was now standing out like a beacon.Tasting the salty fluid smeared along Dean’s groin, Sam licked his lips and moved back to the left hipbone, licking repeatedly before pulling back to capture Dean’s gaze.Sam’s eyes were intense and Dean couldn’t look away.

“Dean, you really wanna have me mark you?”

Dean’s eyes glowed from the shadows as he swallowed and nodded fervently.“Yeah, Sam, I really, really do.”His breath was coming faster, his heart rate picking up speed.Something was going to happen, but Dean trusted Sam completely.

Sam grinned, leaning back into his favorite spot where hip met thigh and murmured, “Good.”He bit Dean, hard, and as he did so, his right hand began stroking Dean’s length, fingers glossing over the tip.Dean cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Sam slightly broke the skin, drawing a trickle of blood to the surface.

“See, Dean?My teeth marks will leave an impression, just enough so that the tattoo artist can recreate the bite.And inside the bite mark, I’m gonna have an S.W. placed there.Mine, Dean.You’re mine.”

The entire time Sam was talking, he was pulling Dean closer and closer to orgasm.The tone of his voice, his hot breath fanning across the area he’d just marked, the firm grip on his cock and the shallow but quick thrusts into his hand, then the thought of that tattoo, and it was too much.All too soon Dean couldn’t hold back and Sam let him come, reveling in watching Dean spurt all over himself as he repeated, “Yours, Sammy, yours!”Sam rubbed some of the come into the bite mark, mixing it with the residual blood there, and then licked his fingers clean.

Dean felt completely wrung out, his gaze a blissful stare as he watched his brother resume trailing kisses along his body, moving slowly further down.He could barely stay standing.Sam had a hand on Dean’s other hip, and a hand braced to catch him as Dean started to slide from the feeling of bonelessness.Sam laid Dean out on their jackets to protect him from the street’s gritty surface.

Dean was completely naked, save his ultra-feminine pink high heeled chucks.He still had his own come spread over his body, and his cock was still wet.Bruises were starting to form where Sam had sucked and kissed hard, around his heart, along his neck, fingerprint shaped ones forming on his hips.He was gorgeous, thought Sam.And Sam wasn’t done yet.

Having Dean come so soon wasn’t entirely in the plan, but Sam knew the moment he mentioned the tattoo Dean would react instantaneously.Big brother had a kink for the pain associated with tattoos, plus having a permanent mark on him from Sam was something they’d discussed at length.

Dean was totally pliant, and Sam helped him push his legs back and apart, his knees sliding off the makeshift blanket underneath him.Dean’s hand came to rest on Sam’s head, and playfully tousled the short curly ends as Sam slid his hands under Dean’s ass and settled his mouth right against Dean’s entrance.He softly licked, and gave a knowing look to Dean as Dean inhaled sharply, tensing slightly.Sam licked again and Dean relaxed, letting Sam work his tongue past the initial resistance, sliding into Dean’s warmth.

Sam tongue-fucked his brother, letting the saliva and the come that had run down ease his way in and out.He added a finger, and after a few thrusts added another.He scissored and stretched the dusky pink pucker, letting his fingers slide in and out with his tongue.

Within minutes Dean was hard again, whimpering for Sam to take him, rocking back on three fingers now, thrusting his hips as he searched for friction.

Sam wasted no time, quickly stripping his own pants and shirts off; fully aware they were both naked in an alley behind a bar.   He stroked his cock with his own precome and the packet of lube he’d found in Dean’s pocket, and lined up to Dean’s hole.Looking over his brother he whispered, “Mine,” then slowly fed him inch by inch.Dean begged for more, wanting Sam fully seated and pounding him.

When Sam was balls deep he placed his hands around Dean’s hips and slowly pulled out, thrusting back in softly, setting up a torturous rhythm.When Dean had adjusted to the fullness Sam picked up his pace and began speaking to his brother.Dean loved dirty talk, the cheesier the better, so Sam went along with it.This experience wasn’t about love and romance, it was about passion and fantasy, about doing things they dreamed about and never thought they’d actually get to do.

“That feel good, Dean?You like it when your baby brother marks you up?When he claims you and takes you?You like being stuffed full on my cock, don’t you?Claimed and owned?You think I should come in your pert ass, or should I stream it over you?”

Dean groaned, tried to speak, and as he did Sam hit his prostate dead on, turning words into screams of pleasure.Sam moved his hand to cover Dean’s mouth, not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

“Shhhh, Dean, you gotta be quiet.Hmm, maybe I should have you blow me instead, would you rather have that?”Sam pulled out of Dean and hung over him, letting Dean see his hardness, and knowing his hole was twitching at the loss.

“N-no, Sammy.Come all over me, want to feel you, wear you.Tag me with your seed.Show me I’m yours.”Dean was writhing underneath Sam, trying to get Sam to return to fucking him, his hands starting to move towards his own cock for relief, but Sam swatted them away.

“No baby, you come on my cock, like a good cockslut would.You wanted me, you got so pretty and dolled up for me, you take it like the bitch you are right now. “ And with that Sam slammed back into Dean, ensuring he hit Dean’s sweet spot with every other movement.Dean cried out again, not caring who heard them, and came once more, come splattering over his belly and chest.  

When Dean came, he tightened like a vise around Sam, legs wrapped around Sam’s hips, and Sam could feel himself on the edge.He tried to stave it off until Dean was done and lying loose and pliant, then gave a few more deep thrusts, pulling out and aiming his cock at Dean’s face.Hot come jetted out, hitting Dean’s eyes, lips, hair, and neck.He let it finish in a slow dribble down his chest.God, but Dean was dazzling like this.Sam rocked back on his legs and took in the sight.

Their come mixed together across Dean’s abs, drops on his eyelashes that seemed to sparkle in the hazy light from a few feet beyond.Dean licked his lips, his pink tongue darting out to gather the fluid along his mouth.The new bruises on Dean’s hips and thighs would bloom soon.There wasn’t an inch of skin Sam hadn’t touched, licked, bit, kissed or marked somehow.

Dean’s eyes fluttered, and he smiled at Sam.Sam smiled back, once again firmly repeating, “Mine.”

Dean let his eyes slide shut, knowing he would feel this for days and reveling in the thought.“Yours, Sammy.”Then he opened his eyes and caught Sam ogling him, not making any motions to clean up and move.

“Sam?”Dean pulled up to rest on his forearms.

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow morning, I’m covering you with some graffiti of my own.If I’m getting a tattoo from your bite marks, you can bet you’re getting a matching one from me.”

“Put your name on me, Dean.I’m yours, too.”

 

 


End file.
